Монблан Крикет
| jname = モンブラン・クリケット | rname = Монбуран Курикетто | ename = — | first = Глава 227; Эпизод 148One Piece Манга и Аниме — Том 25 Глава 227 и Эпизод 148, Cricket is introduced. | affiliation = Альянс Саруяма; Его оригинальная команда (бывший) | occupation = Пират; Капитан | birth = 11 сентябряOne Piece Blue Deep: Characters World Стр. 192, указан день рождения Монблан Крикета | age = 41 (дебют) 43 (после таймскипа) | height = 242 см. (7'11") | blood type = S | bounty = 25 000 000 | jva = Takashi Taniguchi }}Монблан Крикет — житель острова Джайя, живет в небольшом доме с фасадом замка. Он далекий потомок Монблана Ноланда и Альянса Саруяма. Он и Альянс Саруяма помогали пиратам Соломенной Шляпы добраться до Скайпии. Внешность Крикет — мускулистый мужчина средних лет со светлыми волосами. У него большой каштан на голове, доставшийся ему от предка, НоландаSBS One Piece Manga — SBS Volume 35, Fan question: What the heck are those things on Montblanc Noland and Montblanc Cricket's heads?. Он носил темно-фиолетовые спортивные штаны от костюма с белыми линиями по бокам, а также со светлой веревкой, обвязанной вокруг бедер. На нем не было ни футболки, ни обуви, поскольку Крикет постоянно погружался под воду для исследований. Его почти всегда можно увидеть курящим сигарету. На левой руке у него есть татуировка, где изображен каштан со пересекающим его словом "Maroon". 24 года назад его внешность была практически такой же, только у него не было короткой бороды на подбородке. После таймскипа он носит рубашку с закатанными рукавами, частично открывающую грудь, поверх большую раскрытую темную капитанскую куртку. Крикет также отрастил себе новую бороду. Галерея Личность Крикет является очень решительным и упрямым человеком. Он может быть веселым, если дело не касается его предка. Он верит, что люди должны осуществлять свои мечты, даже если над ними смеются. Это подтверждает его романтическую сторону. Сила и способности Крикет — отличный дайвер, способный погружаться на большие глубины. Это умение частично ему досталось от его предка, Ноланда. Однако, из-за его постоянных исследований без отдыха, это отразилось на его теле. Крикет — знаток боевых искусств, способный противостоять Саркису в битве один на один, а также драться Санджи, несмотря на его болезнь. В бою он использует необычные приемы, преимущественно нанося удары ногами. Он также невероятно вынослив, поскольку смог достраивать корабль Мугивар после нападения Беллами и его команды. Эти способности он мог приобрести в течение долгой карьеры пирата, поскольку он частично является современником времен Роджера. Поскольку Крикет — лидер Альянса Саруяма, он командует двумя большими пиратскими командами через своих протеже: Масиру и Сёдзё. История Прошлое Крикета и Дуэль против Предка left|thumb|210px|Крикет, оставленный на Джае своей командой. Начиная с детства, над Крикетом постоянно смеялись, из-за позорного клейма, доставшемуся ему от предка, Ноланда. Из-за этого, Крикет убежал из дома и стал капитаном пиратов. На самом деле, он не собирался становиться пиратом, Крикет всего лишь хотел избежать семейного позора. Однако, за 10 лет до начала сюжета, Крикет с командой случайно пересекается с Джаей, островом, на котором Ноланд предположительно нашел Золотой Город, и где проваливались многие попытки его семьи найти это золото. Стоя на мысе, где должен быть Золотой Город, Крикет решил принять свою судьбу и узнать раз и навсегда, есть ли легендарный город, который нашел Ноланд. Его экипаж однако не согласился с его решением, но оставил его на острове. Оставшись одним, Крикет решил жить в доме недалеко от мыса и начал погружаться в одиночку в воды, окружающих Джаю, в поисках Золотого Города. Его не волновало существует он или нет, а также его целью не было доказать правоту Ноланда. Он просто решил закончить дело до своей смерти, чтобы покончить с этим раз и навсегда.One Piece Manga and Anime — Vol. 25 Chapter 228 and Episode 148, Cricket tells the Straw hats of his past. thumb|210px|Крикет, Масира и Сёдзё празднуют находку золота, доказывающего существование Золотого Города. За 5 или 6 лет до начала основного сюжета двое фанатов Ноланда приплыли на Джаю и объявили себя последователями Крикета. Они свято верили в существование Золотого Города. Хоть они и были шумными и надоедливыми, Крикет позволил им помогать в его поисках, а также принял их за неродных сыновей. Для Крикета их неожиданное вторжение в его жизнь было спасением от невыносимого одиночества. Он стал лидером Альянса Саруяма. Вместе с братьями и их подчиненными Крикет обыскал всю Джаю. Они смогли найти некоторые подсказки: золотой колокол и разные безделушки, остатки Золотого Города. Арка Джаи Соломенные Шляпы и Гиена Беллами Вернувшись со своей обычной разведки, Крикет наткнулся на Луффи. Он подумал, что Луффи и его команда — люди, пытавшиеся украсть его золото, поэтому толкнул Мугивару в воду. Затем он сам выпрыгнул оттуда и начал драться с Санджи, преградив последнему дорогу к тонувшему Луффи. Некоторое время они дрались с помощью рукопашного боя, позже Крикет начал стрелять в Санджи. Когда уже Зоро хотел напасть на него, Крикет упал. Позже пираты Мугивары принесли его домой, а Чоппер стал лечить его. Когда Крикет восстановился, он поблагодарил пиратов за помощь и извинился. Он узнал о цели Мугивар — добраться до Скайпии. Крикет рассмеялся и сказал, что не знает, существует Небесный Остров или нет. Затем он объяснил, что о нем должен знать его потомок — Ноланд. Он рассказал про свое родство с ним, про семейный позор и про свои отношения с Сёдзё и Масирой. Однако Луффи, выслушав историю, снова спросил про Небесный Остров. Увидев решимость Луффи, Крикет достал записную книгу Ноланда и показал ее пиратам. В этой книге, по словам Крикета, есть доказательства существования Скайпии. Увидев возбужденные выражения лиц Соломенные Шляп, обнаруживших эти доказательства, Крикет вышел из своего дома и попросил Масиру и Сёдзё помочь пиратам добраться до Небесного Острова. Они согласились. Затем Крикет начал объяснять Мугиварам, где они могли бы найти путь на Скайпию. Было облако, закрывавшее полностью солнечный свет на определенной территории. Именно там, по его мнению, и должен находиться путь к Небесному Острову. Позже он начал пояснять, как им добраться до облака. Они должны найти течение, идущее вверх, и поплыть по нему. Это путешествие по течению будет длиться 1 минуту, и оно очень опасно. К счастью, Крикет заявил, что он знает, когда и где эти два явления произойдут. Он также заявил, что их Альянс Саруяма также поможет укрепить и усилить Мерри для поездки. Однако Усопп стал подозревать, что все это было слишком хорошо. Он обвинил Крикет во лжи, и они на самом деле что-то замышляют. Крикет ответил, что был просто счастлив, когда встретил таких людей, как Соломенной Шляпы, и хотел помочь. Затем он пригласил всех пиратов к себе домой на вечеринку. Усопп постыдился своего поведения и извинился перед Крикетом. Правда самому Крикету было немного неприятно, поскольку Усопп запачкал его брюки своими соплями, пока извинялся.One Piece Manga and Anime — Vol. 25 Chapter 229 and Episode 149, Cricket explains how to get to Skypiea to the Straw Hats. thumb|210px|Крикет показывает Пиратам Мугивары золотую статую Южной Птицы. Во время вечеринки Крикет заметил, что Нико Робин читала последнюю страницу книги Ноланда. Он процитировал отрывок оттуда и сказал, что это последние слова, записанные на странице, залитой слезами Ноланда. После раздумий на загадкой про череп и сокровища все продолжили веселиться. Вскоре Крикет снова начал цитировать книгу. Затем он показал пиратам золото, а после принес большую золотую статую птицы. Пока он и его протеже рассказывали про птицу, они кое-что поняли. Он объяснил, что для путешествия на Небесный Остров им нужна Южная Птица, которую можно найти в южных лесах на острове, где живет Крикет. Птица нужна, поскольку она всегда показывает на юг, так что они могут найти местоположение восходящего потока. Начиная с пребывания на Гранд Лайн, Соломенные Шляпы не знали, где им найти юг, поскольку здесь обычные компасы не работают. Поэтому единственный путь, чтобы найти поток — использовать птицу. Крикет с наставлениями дал сети пиратам и стал их ждать. Пока они были в лесу, он и его протеже начали готовить Мерри к их возвращению. Пока Крикет со своими протеже ждал Мугивар, на остров прибыл Гиена Беллами, чтобы украсть все золото и артефакты. Сначала Альянс Саруяма успешно противостоял его команде, но все изменилось, когда Беллами начал использовать силы своего Дьявольского плода. Будучи ужасно избитым, Крикет пытался помешать пирату забрать его золото. Масира и Сёдзё были серьезно ранены в попытке защитить Крикета. Увидев их раны, Крикет расстроился, а Беллами спокойно взял золото и стал издеваться над ним и его мечтаниями о Золотом Городе, поскольку это позорит его как пирата. Однако Крикет ответил, что такой как он не должен поучать его, каким должен быть пират. За это Беллами ещё раз его ударил. thumb|left|210px|Последствия нападения Беллами и его команды на Крикета и его протеже. Позже они его протеже были найдены Мугиварами. Несмотря на свои ранения, Крикет стал извиняться, поскольку был не в состоянии как следует подготовить Мерри к поездке. Однако он заявил, что все равно с остальными членами Альянса Саруяма управится в срок. Луффи тогда не беспокоило путешествие, он хотел вернуть золото. Крикет пытался его отговорить,однако был остановлен Зоро, который объяснил, что Луффи можно остановить только силой. Понимая, что с Луффи ничего не поделать, он позволил ему уйти. После залечивания ран и починки Гоинг Мерри Крикет увидел возвращавшегося с золотом Луффи. Увидев улучшенный корабль, Луффи отдал золото и поблагодарил Крикета. После возвращения золота Крикет попросил Альянс Саруяма не портить поездку пиратам и ещё раз поощрил затею Соломенных Шляп. Он сказал, что Золотой Город и Небесный Остров — мечты, но кому-то пора доказать их существование. Он попрощался с пиратами и поблагодарил их за возвращение золота.One Piece Manga and Anime — Vol. 25 Chapter 235 and Episode 152, Cricket gets his gold back from Luffy. Позже, когда пираты поднялись вверх по течению, Крикет увидел, что случилось с его домом. Арка Скайпии Тайна решена и Новая мечта, чтобы продолжить thumb|210px|Вид, возникший перед Крикетом, Масира и Сёдзё после того, как они услышали звон колокола. Занимаясь повседневными делами, Крикет и остальные услышали звон золотого колокола Шандоры. Прекрасный звук, появившийся с тенью Луффи, доказал существование Небесного Острова. Крикет прослезился от счастья, узнав, что это правда и с Соломенными Шляпами все в порядке. К его радости присоединился и весь Альянс Саруяма.One Piece Manga and Anime — Vol. 32 Chapter 299 and Episode 193, Cricket and the rest of the Saruyama Alliance hear the ringing of the Golden Bell. После этого Крикет решил прекратить свои поиски и двигаться дальше. Однако перед уходом он пригласил Альянс Саруяма последовать за ним. Они приняли приглашение с энтузиазмом. Вместе они последовали исполнять мечты.One Piece Manga and Anime — Vol. 32 Chapter 303 and Episode 195, Cricket and the rest of the Saruyama Alliance decide to pursue a new dream. Два Года Спустя thumb|left|Крикет с Альянсом Саруяма Крикет с Альянсом Саруяма ищут Накрову, Остров Мечты. Товары Видео Игры Играбельные образы *One Piece: Gear Spirit Неиграбельные Образы *Dragon Dream! Прочее *Хотя во многом удача Крикета в выяснении правды о Ноланде заслуга Вайпера, потомка Калгара, эти двое никогда не виделись. Кроме того Вайпер осведомлен о существовании Крикета, тогда как последний не знает о потомке старого друга его предка ничего; даже было упомянуто о борьбе Крикета против его семейного проклятия, что отразилось на действиях шандийцев в финале битвы с Энелем. *Имя Монбланк происходит от названия горы во Франции и в Каталане, Белой горы, самой высокой горы в Альпах. Также это может быть связано с Французским десертом из каштанов, который носят на головах Крикет и его предок Ноланд. *"Кури" (クリ) в его имени (クリケット) означает каштан, что ссылается на каштан на его голове. Примечания Внешние ссылки * Дайвинг — Wikipedia article about underwater diving in general. * Декомпрессионная болезнь — Wikipedia article about the diving hazard Cricket suffered from. Навигация по сайту ca:Montblanc Cricket en:Montblanc Cricket es:Montblanc Cricket fr:Montblanc Cricket it:Montblanc Cricket Категория:Люди Категория:Мужчины Категория:Капитаны пиратов Категория:Альянс Саруяма Категория:Курильщики Категория:Персонажи Джаи Категория:Бойцы, использующие боевые искусства Категория:Союзники Пиратов Соломенной Шляпы